Akisu's Vulpix
|prevonum = 037A}} Akisu's Vulpix (Japanese: アキスのロコン, Akisu's Rokon) is one of the two Pokémon Akisu is first revealed to own. History Personality and characteristics Abilities Vulpix is deemed nothing short of a miracle battler by not only the Aether Foundation, but also Akisu herself. Given her past, she was extremely fearful of the mere thought of battling but after watching Lycanroc, her idol, battle, she couldn't help but want to do the same. Through training alongside others of her skill level, she quickly rose to Lycanroc's level without the need to evolve, though she does intend to evolve once she reaches the peak of her strength and beauty as a Vulpix. Holding the rare hidden ability Snow Warning, Vulpix can summon several grey clouds that produce hail. She has such great control over it that she can either make the hail come down in different ways. During contests, she tends to keep it light, almost as if it were snow instead of balls of ice. But in battles, she either makes the hail fall in massive clusters or as though a snow storm hit so the opponent is at a disadvantage. However, against the likes of other Ice-types or Pokémon that can use x-ray vision like Luxray, this is often seen as completely useless. Until you come to her first and most used technique. Aurora Veil. When this move is used with the power of Vulpix's howl, her Alola light becomes visible through the hail to produces, allowing protection from most attacks. Her defenses are doubled, allowing them to take twice the number of hits when it's up. It's level of power can change, however. With the different variants of her Snow Warning comes those different levels of defense. The thicker the storm or the larger the hail balls, the better her defenses are, whereas Aurora Veil is used for nothing but beauty when in contests as the Alola light hardly has enough hail to aid in defenses. This technique lasts for as long as the hail lasts, which is until Vulpix grows exhausted. Her second most used move is Powder Snow, a seemingly weak attack that Vulpix is more than capable of making good use of. Through a mere exhale, Vulpix produces a wind of icy flakes, but with the force normally used, this attack can cover a wide area of several meters without showing any sign of lessening. This move freezes liquid substances instantly, from water to Poipole's Sludge Wave. Additionally, Pokémon with few defenses or with skin as thin as a human's can be frozen by this move. One of her most recently learned moves in Moonblast, which she learned from a fully mature Alolan Ninetales. Such a move is often deemed an "egg move", something that must be taught from the moment of hatching to the moment of leaving the pack, but due to Vulpix's determination to learn to fight, she forced herself into months of training under nearly every Fairy-type in Alola. Alas, the only one truly willing to aid her in the pursuit of growth was a Ninetales that had existed in Alola for hundred of years at that point. Though considered quite a powerful move to most, Vulpix's use of the move is hardly something to brag about. What's supposed to be a solid ball of Fairy energy is instead a weak, wispy ball of forced energy. Attempting to compact it anymore than that leads to her growing exhausted, and would then call off her Snow Warning and the Aurora Veil would disappear. Finally, Iron Tail is her last move. With this move, an iron defense wraps around each other tails bringing once mediocre defenses to something close to acceptable when a move should target her glowing silver tails. Despite this, however, Vulpix has little physical strength the lend when using this move. It's largely neglected and at times deemed her worst move despite how versatile Vulpix can make it. Though few Vulpix desire to fight with their tails, Akisu's Vulpix quite enjoys it, at it gives her the chance to show off her finest feature. When she uses Iron Tail, it isn't merely a silver lining, but rather a heavy steel coating. With the muscle in her tail, she can easily maneuver them individually, allowing each to function as though they were an arm, capable of blocking and striking at their own appendage. Even despite this moves sheer amount of uses, it remains one neither Vulpix nor Akisu take true pride in. Like Lycanroc, Vulpix is a good team player... (TBA) 'Moves used' Trivia References For more information on this Pokémon's species, see .